Various N-vinyl monomers such as N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone (NVP) have an unpleasant odor. The unpleasant odor of NVP has been a particular problem since its introduction as a monomer into the radiation cure coatings (RC) market. In such coating techniques the monomer must be spread over a relatively large area, and the unpleasant odor associated with NVP cannot be contained.